This Bud of Love
by mewspoon
Summary: When Romeo kills Tybalt, Escalus declares that Romeo's punishment will be to marry the girl he despised the most, Juliet. In a desperate attempt to escape the marriage Juliet attempt suicide only to run into Romeo unknowingly and instantly fall in love. But once they find out who their lover really is, chaos and the lovers must fight to make peace.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago in Woodcut Verona. Two households thrived, the Montague's and the Capulets, both alike in dignity. The prince of Italy despised their bickering, and so every year he would have them compete in a duel of swards as an attempt to keep their fights off the streets. But it was never successful.

Now they stood before him with two dead bodies that of Tybalt and of Mercutio. The Capulet's begged for justice and the Montague's pleaded for mercy. "Romeo killed Tybalt because Tybalt killed Mercutio" Lady Montague pleaded.

"But Mercutio attacked Tybalt, should he not have the right of self defense" Lady Capulet argued. Immediately they began to bicker, but the prince who sat on his thrown held up his hand and they fell silent.

"Do you not see the damage that your hatred that is fed by your dignity costs you? You think you are getting justice but really all you are doing is causing havoc. Let these men die as an example and make peace!" The prince said getting up from his thrown and gesturing at the dead bodies that lay on the marble floor. The two houses glared at one another

"The Montague's can not be reasoned with your majesty," Capulet said.

"The Capulet's are trouble makers," Montague said. The prince was silent for a moment for a thought had come to him.

"Very well," he said sitting back on his thrown with a sigh. "Romeo shall be punished of his killing" the Capulet's threw a smug look at the Montage's. "Romeo must marry the woman he despises the most, fair Juliet." Gasps went up from both sides before pleas were thrown at the prince. "If you refuse, run away, or try to escape my decree in anyway, your family will be punished." There was a silence, for both families knew what the prince meant and both feared it bitterly.

Meanwhile, Juliet Capulet knew nothing of this, she sat in her room trying to keep herself busy to keep the tears for her dear cousin's death away. She sat in a chair upon her balcony that looked over the garden. Her fingers worked furiously trying to stitch up an embroidered pillow. She finished, tied the string off and held up it up proudly, only to discover that she had sown her dress in with it. Sighing he cut the thread with a near by knife and set to work again.

"My if you keep going at it like that you are sure to sew your finger in!" her maid came in saying and she took the pillow from Juliet. Who reached to get it back and pleaded,

"no! quick give it back before the tears come!"

"Juliet you must stop avoiding your sorrows!" Her maid scolded.

"No, it is not for my sadness," Juliet said as her voice got tight and her eyes began to water. "It's the Romeo, I wan't to show him what I feel. But proper woman don't do that!" She blurted before sobbing into her hands.

"Juliet, I think that if you just let the tears come thee won't feel such hatred." And so Juliet sobbed a little more. Her maid sighed, picked the girl up, walked her into her room, and took of her lavish gown and laid her on her bed. Juliet sobbed all the way, and the maid rubbed her back till the tears stopped "feel better?" her maid asked "I would hate for such beautiful face like yours to be waisted by tears for another."

"I am not beautiful when my face is all red!" Juliet said hotly, the maid knew that the anger wasn't directed at her and so said.

"Yes but when you are not red, you are so beautiful I am sure that if Romeo were to see you he would forget all his anger and fall right in love with thee."

"I would kill myself if I had to see that hobble boy!" Juliet said

"I personally believe that you should not get caught up in your family's grudge!" Juliet sighed knowing that her hateful words towards Romeo had only been due to her anger and had not been true to her heart. Her nurse giggled and stroked her chin with one finger. "It doesn't matter how much you cry. You'll always had the most beautiful eyes!" and Juliet giggled. There was a small silence. Then someone knocked and entered.

"Father!" Juliet said jumping up from her bed and running over to greet him.

"My dear Juliet!" Lady Capulet said pushing past Capulet to hold Juliet's face in her palms. "The prince has ordered us to…" she stopped put one hand over her mouth and the other on her waist and walked out of the room dramatically. Juliet looked at her father with concern. "Forgive thy mother, for what the prince has forced us to do is grave indeed!"

"Well then pray tell me what it is and I will go comfort mother!" she said

"It isn't she who will need to do the comforting." Juliet felt her stomach dive but she said nothing. "The prince has ordered us to unite our house with the Montague's." there was a small silence

"By uniting me with who?" she demanded, more out of concern than anger.

"The Montagues' son, Romeo."

"But father!" she said "Was it not Romeo who killed my dear cousin Tybalt?"

"Indeed Juliet it was, but the prince does not understand how heartless the Montagues are." Juliet said nothing but went to her balcony, she felt almost like she had just been given a death sentence. She felt the wind on her face and she felt her long, curly dark brown hair blow in the wind. She looked at the pillow she had been woking on not long ago. At the time it seemed so important but now it felt that nothing could keep her thoughts away from the course the prince had bestowed upon her.

"When?" she finally said,

"He gave us a week" Capulet said. Juliet was torn between her duty to her majesty and her duty to her father. She could accept Romeo to her father's regret, or she could hate him to her majesties regret. "Father I am only the age of twenty, can't he delay it at lease a year?"

"I know Juliet! but he fears we will cheat if he lets us wait any longer." Juliet sighed and looked at her nurse in despair. "But," her father said and she looked at him with renewed hope "I believe there may be a way out." They sat down before he continued. "If you were to tragically die before the marriage our houses wouldn't be united, if our houses unite I believe there will be even more havoc and more deaths. If you were to make the marriage not possible then you could be saving many of our families lives." Juliet thought for a moment, got up, and looked out over the garden at the sunset.

"Do you mean suicide father?" she asked with a grave tone.

"Yes" he said. She said nothing but stood there as everyone left the room. She felt the breeze on her face and wished she had someone she knew who was always right so that they could tell her what to do now.

Romeo also sat in his room also completely unaware about his engagement. Around him were Benvolio and Balthazar.

"If I hadn't been busy fighting off a Capulet then perhaps I would of been able to shield Mercutio from Tybalt's deadly blow!" Romeo spat in frustration pacing back and forth. Benvolio turned away to look out the window

"Do not blame thyself Romeo. What is done is done, there is no sense in dwelling in it!" Balthazar said.

"At least I got to deal Tybalt what he deserved."

"Romeo don't be so heartless!" Benvolio begged "They are human just as you and I are."

"But they killed our good friend Mercutio" Romeo said.

"My dear cousin please speak with reason! for it is tho anger that keeps the revenge coming." Romeo sighed wishing that he could argue with his nephew's words. He took up his sward and headed out the door.

"Your father and mother are supposed to return with the answer to your crimes any minute." Balthaze called after him, but Romeo fled to the church and summoned Friar Laurence. Whom he knelt before.

"Father forgive me for I have committed a crime."

"You have killed Tybalt, Romeo I know, for I have been asked to hold his funeral."

"No father I sought revenge I thought my actions right, until my true friend made me come to sense."

"Romeo, do not blame thy self, for the death of a close friend makes anyone emotional." Romeo looked at Friar Laurence with a confused look. "But what you should be worried about is Juliet." Friar Laurence said helping Romeo to his feet. "Juliet," Romeo repeated "the same Juliet Capulet who is the daughter of my enemy?"

"Tis she" Friar Laurence said and Romeo looked at him with great confusion

"Why would I need to worry about her? I have never seen her face or met her."

"You are engaged to her, the prince has asked me to wed you two."

"But I am supposed to be punished for the murder of her cousin Tybalt."

"The prince said that it was thy punishment." Shock crossed Romeo's face. The Friar looked at Romeo for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Romeo, I think it's time thee head home and speak with thy father."

"Father, you can't make me Marry Juliet! Please tell the prince to kill me, tell him to do whatever he wishes to me. But not to make me marry Juliet." Romeo fell on his knees in front of his father who paced back and forth.

"I am sorry Romeo but the prince has made his decree, your mother and I begged him, even the Capulets begged. But he threatened to severely punish us if we didn't obey." Romeo looked at the floor his eyes darting back and forth desperately. "Have you even met or seen the girl?" his father demanded,

"No father."

"How can the prince sentence you to wed not only a woman you not only despise but have not seen nor met. At only the age…" Romeo was getting riled up with is father's noble speech but it all came shattering down when he realized his father had forgetting his own sons name in all his furry

"Twenty- two, father," he said.

"Twenty two," his father repeated.

"What can be done!-" Romeo begged.

"There is nothing!" his father said sharply "If your run away, we will all be killed. the only other option is suicide, but I can not afford to loose my only son!" Everyone's eyes dropped and there was a long silence. "Our only choice is to go threw with it," he said storming off "But don't give up try to come up with something!" he continued blaming the door behind him.

All too soon the day before the wedding arrived. Juliet headed out into the nigh on foot, her face solum but somehow still beautiful. She wore he simplest gown and a thick embroidered cloak. She listened to her footsteps echo on the cable stones of the deserted streets. Every breath seemed so fast and though she walked slowly she felt as though she was running. She stopped, she felt as if her life had been to short, she wanted it to stop she wanted it to slow, but noted it sped up. She turned to look at the Capulet house.

"Good bye fair home. Thee doth not know what I would giveth to sleep in your walls but one more night. But there is nothing can do but die. No, my body must be found." and with a tear rolling down her cheek she headed off into the night.

Romeo on the other hand not stopped wondering the streets since his father had informed him of his engagement. He had walked them up and down at least a dozen times trying to find a way out of his engagement. The heels of his boots clicking on the stone streets. For him to time suddenly seemed too fast, if only he could think of a way to escape his fate and keep his family safe. Up and down, he continued on. When suddenly a small whimper came from behind him and he turned to see a woman's skirts disappear around a corner

"Who are you who walks these roads in the dead of night?" he said, half calling out to the woman and half to himself. None the less he turned and followed the figure down the street, then to the left and then to the right until the figure stood on the bank of the Adige river. All Romeo could see was the woman's long brown locks that reached her waist and were lit up by a torch that hung on the wall just around the corner from Romeo. The woman took deep breaths as she removed a danger from her bag and pointed it at herself. Romeo watched for a moment before slowly walking forward. There was a sudden loud echoing _snap_ and Romeo looked down to see a broken twig under his boot. The girl whorled on him and pointed the danger in his direction, breathing fast. For all she saw was a dark figure. However Romeo gasped as she had turned, letting the torch light up her face. She was so beautiful. Romeo wanted to run forward and embrace the girl even if it was just for a second.

"Forgive me, bright angel, for my sudden appearance." a small silence "but my sinful eyes fell upon thee, for I never saw true beauty till this night." her face twisted into confusion, but she did not lower the dagger. "Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

"Come into the light." she said after a moment, and so he did. The moment the torch revealed his face, her face sank into aw and there was a _clang_ as the danger landed on the cobblestone. Romeo got down on one knee

"If I may, invade this whole shrine with my most unworthiest hand" he said and took her hand in his. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, stand

to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." he softly kissed her hand.

"Good pilgrim, what forces compel thou to act in such a manner?" Juliet said softly.

"Why love of course." a silence followed then Romeo leaned in for a kiss, putting his hand about her waist. She leaned back, but not out of disgust.

"The claim of love that ever must be heard." she said, with empathy.

"Indeed my lady." Romeo replied a twinkle in his eye.

"Then I ask you now for vows of love, though I know you will say 'ay'" she look his hands in hers. "But first listen hard, for though this bud of love, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Tell me if we were too rash, too unadvised, too sudden!" She said with worry.

Romeo shook his head.

"My lady by this world on witch we stand I swear that my love for thou will hold even after this world is gone. Fear not that mine heart will fail thou for it will hold longer than our life times. And though this world may rock and shake, my love for you shall be your steady ground." Juliet exhaled as his words reached her heart. He placed his hand on her cheek, smiling. "Come glorious one, let me call out thy name so that the world may know that you are mine!" he said with a smile and she laughed.

"Juliet" she answered. Romeo opened his moth, a big grin on his face, but it only lasted for a second before he took a step back. Concern crossed Juliet's face as she noticed his reaction, but she asked him. "And thou art?" for a moment Romeo said nothing.

"Romeo" a long, long silence followed.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore wilt thou be romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said like she was trying to comfort him. "Tis but thy name that is mine foe;" this time she was practically begging. "you are thyself, though not a Montague. what's in a name?" she demanded "That which we a rose by any other name would smell as sweet;" tears were in their eyes now "so romeo would, were thou not Romeo called." suddenly Juliet cried out with a burst of confidence "Romeo, cast off thy name, and for that name which is nay part of thee take all myself! Romeo trust me and I will prove more loyal than those who play the game with far more cunning whit."

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." he said taking her in his arms once more, and kissed her, right then and there, and so two people brought forth, hope for peace in the streets. "Tell me Juliet will thou not marry me?" He said when he had pulled away.

"Ay!" she said with a sniff, and he kissed her once more. Just then the bell tolled marking midnight. They both stopped to listen before Romeo put a hand on her cheek.

"I shall see you tomorrow then." he looked almost sad. They held each other close.

"Romeo! don't leave me for I may not return home until morn'. For I came hither to escape mine fate of marrying thou, for not but a minute ago did I think it to be hell but now I see that 'tis heaven. But romeo doth not abandon me now for mine family will not be happy that I have failed in preventing their worst fear." she said grabbing his hand as he began to turn away.

"Fear not my love," He said smiling out of reef and he took her in his arms again. "for love was made for thou and I, and none but thou couldst break mine heart, and never shall mine love falter. So stay with me hither if thou will if it be hours or days or year, never shall mine presence falter from yours if thou will never falter from mine. " Juliet smiled. So the two sat down and Romeo placed his cape about Juliet.

They awoke the next morning still next to each other. Romeo's cloak had acted as a blanket and they were cuddled close, embracing one another. Romeo rose and Helped Juliet to her feet. With a smile he said "Come dear saint let us go to the holly church and be wed." Juliet smiled and they ran of hand in hand.

When they arrived and came bursting threw the great doors of the church their families were already there along with the prince. Their joyous smiles turned to concern when everyone stopped to stair at them. Then Friar Laurence beckoned for them to come forward and so they did, but romeo kept a protective hand about Juliet's waist. Both Capulet and Montague looked at them with confused expressions. With nothing but dead silence and Juliet clinging to Romeo's did Friar Laurence begin the vows.

"Ego, Juliet, suscipio te, Romeo sicut meus maritus, habere ac tenere in felicitas et in litis, in opulentia, in paupertas, in morbus et in salus, amare et colere instituens is dies et donec mortalitas nos scindit.?"

"faciam" Juliet said

"Ego, Romeo, suscipio te, Juliet sicut meus uxor, habere ac tenere in felicitas et in litis, in opulentia, in paupertas, in morbus et in salus, amare et colere instituens is dies et donec mortalitas nos scindit?"

"faciam" Romeo said.

"Ahmen" Friar Laurence said with a frown of confusion for he had just noticed the glowing expressions on both the bride and groom. Romeo's lips met Juliet's and it was sealed they were bound to each other for life. Behind their backs the two families glared at one another.

"And now" the prince said clapping his hands together and making everyone jump. "To hurt one another will be hurting your own family."

"Juliet!" Lady Capulet said sharply marching over to Juliet and pulling he to her feet by the wrist. Romeo hastily stood up to. "Thou wast supposed to commit suicide last night so that our family wouldn't be united with the devil." Juliet glanced at Romeo. A small silence followed before Romeo unexpectedly stepped forth and took Lady Capulet's hand.

"if i may, lady I would like to thank thou for being such a heavenly creature into existence!" Romeo and Juliet smiled at one another.

"What's this!" Lady Capulet said sharply, shaking Juliet's wrist. "What foolish spell have you let him put you under! Come" she firmly naked Juliet away from Romeo. "What's done is done let us take you home." Juliet turned back to look at Romeo who still had one arm reaching out as he mournfully watched the Capulets exit the church.

"Romeo, pray do not leave my side now! come and visit me!" she called after him. Even after the door had closed Romeo stood and stared at the la place he had seen it loves face.

"Romeo!" Montague said sharply, lightly hitting Romeo on the back of the head, enough to knock him out of his daze. "Why didn't though come home last night? we were all worried sick that you had run off for fear of bringing shame upon our family." Romeo gave a slight laugh

"Fear not father for I did not."

"Then pray tell boy what were you doing" he put an arm about Romeo and ruffled his hair with the other. Romeo chuckled.

"What does it matter now that I am here?" Montague looked a bit confused and surprised but simply said

"Come Romeo lets go home!" and he headed for the door. What was when Romeo noticed the prince, who was looking at him with a sort of suspecting smile. The prince's eyes followed Romeo all the way to the door, where Romeo turned.

"Pardon me sire is there something about me that bothers thou?" the prince chucked and shook his head

"No, but I have a suspicion that only time will tell is true or not."

That night a ruffle of leaves came from Juliet's balcony and Juliet went running over as fast as she could. With sparkling eyes she looked over the railing only to see a squall scurrying down the Ivey. With a sag of he shoulders and a sigh disappointment filled her. She leaned her cheep upon her hand and looked out at the night.

"Oh, that I were a bird that would fly to him." she murmured to herself. Some one grabbed her waist from behind and she wurled to see Romeo happily smiling down at her. "Romeo!" she gasped.

"Oh that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek." Romeo said squeezing her hand with one of his and brushing her cheek with the other, making her smile. "Oh how I have missed thou!"

"And I thou! If I could escape these walls to forget the risk of you being seen and killed by my kinsman!" an expression of worry fluttered across her face for just a moment.

"Too see you look but sad scares me more than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." he brushed her cheek with his hand a solum look on his face. Juliet smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh Romeo! what are we to do about this! we can not, should not have to sneak around for the wrest of our life!"

"We'll run away!" he blurted and a glowing smile grew on their faces, they kissed.

"Thou!" Romeo and Juliet turned to see Capulet and Lady Capulet staining in horror at Romeo. "Who art thou to sneak into mine home and doth what thou please to-"

"Run!" Juliet screamed, grabbing Romeo's hand and pulling him threw a nearby door that was not blocked by her parents. Down the hall they raced, pursuing footsteps echoed on the stone walls. Down some steps

"Forgive me Romeo for mine feet can not move fast enough!" Juliet said. They reached the foot of the steps and raced across the entry. "Go dear love and be safe!" and she pushed him out the front door. He pushed his way back threw before she could close them, and he gave her one last fair well kiss. He did not run but instead stood and stared at his love until the heavy doors were closed and he could see her beautiful face no more.

The sound of footsteps grew in number. Juliet stood against the door as her father and all her kinsman came running up.

"Pray daughter open the door and let us at the little rat." Capulet spat, clearly irritated by her being in the way.

"Father I beg you to spare him, for he tis but mine husband."

"Yes I know and I pity thee because the prince making thee marry him." and he jumped forward to push is way threw the doors. But Juliet got in his way

"No father! I pray that thee will love him as I do and in doing so, let him come again!" Capulet was silent for a moment. Juliet's nurse had just come in and stared in shock at Juliet.

"You say that you love _Romeo_ Montague?" Juliet tensed, but nodded. "Then I pity thee now more than I ever did before. For he has clearly tricked you! or perhaps he threatens you with the life of some one you love!" he spat and tried to push her aside but she did not budge.

"No father I swear to you he doesn't and I would rather die than be away from him!" a long silence followed, to poor Juliet it felt like years.

"You love the sone of mine enemy." he spoke so loud and suddenly that Juliet flinched. She swallowed and nodded. "Then you are no daughter of mine!" he yelled and grabbing her arm he threw her to the floor. Juliet began to cry. Capulet opened the doors and his men rushed by him and out the door. "I shall speak to you more when I return!" he said threw gritted teeth. Juliet collapsed in tears, with two fists to her chest she silently rocked herself back and forth as her kinsman and her father chased after the one man she would die for.

Her nurse came over and began to comfort her. Just then her mother came in.

"What's this!" she said, spotting her sobbing daughter on the floor and coming over. Juliet just shook her head.

"All is lost! all is lost!" she said in a shaky voice. Her nurse held her close and shushed her.

It was dark by the time Capulet and all his kinsman returned. He marched straight up to his daughters room not only furious that his daughter loved his enemy but also that Romeo had gotten away. He found her pacing back and forth. He marched right up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You will be out of this house and out of my life by morn. Or you will love that boy no more. Hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, for, by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee." he said with clenched teeth. As he walked away, one last tear rolled down Juliet's face.

"Tell me my dear child." said her mother who had come in with her father. "What did thou do to set thy father in such a rage?" Juliet tuned away.

"I love his enemy, Romeo Montague."

"I feel he will come to regret it too soon." a long silence followed Lady Capulet turned to leave.

"Do you mean that one day he will come for me?" Juliet called after her. Lady Montague stopped and looked at her daughter with sorrow, and nodded.

"But by then it will be too late." Juliet was quiet, and Lady Capulet began to leave again.

"Wait sweet mother will thou let me go to Friar Laurence so that he may forgive my sins." Lady Montague nodded.

"You say you love Romeo?" Friar Laurence said in astonishment.

"He does love me." Juliet said calmly.

"And how long has thy love been concealed from your family?"

"Less than days time. But Friar, tell me what to do!" she cried beginning to pace back and forth. "My father has disowned me. And though that might allow me to run away with Romeo. I worry my father will regret it and come searching for me, which I can't have when I am with Romeo!" she heaved a great sigh and put her face in her hands. "I would rather die than be away from him, and break his heart in the process." she began to pace once more. "But if I were to tear myself from him, I wouldn't lose my family. But I can't bring myself to hurt Romeo! But I see no way that I may keep Romeo and completely divide myself from my family, for it would mean death if my father were to ever see Romeo! Which mean's I can't run away with him and that I must break his heart!" she plopped down in a chair and began to quietly cry, her face in her hands once more. "Tis not fair! to have to choose between one's family and one's husband!" she cried out. Just then she spotted a small life on the table. She jumped up and grabbed it. "I would rather take my life with this blood ridden knife than endanger or hurt him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Friar Laurence rushed over and gently took the knife from her. Then with a grim expression on he said

"Hold, daughter: I do spy a kind of hope, which craves as desperate an execution. Go home, be merry, give consent, to love Romeo no more. Tonight look that thou lie alone; let not thy nurse lie with thee in thy chamber: take thou this vial," he handed her a vial filled with a transparent liquid. "being then in bed, and this distilled liquor drink it all; when presently through all thy veins shall run a cold and drowsy humor, for no pulse shall keep, no warmth, no breath, shall testify thou livest; the roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade to pale ashes, thy eyes' windows fall, like death, when he shuts up the day of life; each part, deprived of supple government, shall, stiff and stark and cold, appear like death: and in this borrow'd likeness of shrunk death thou shalt continue two and forty hours, and then awake as from a pleasant sleep. Against thou shalt awake, shall Romeo by my word know our drift, and hither shall he come: and he and I will watch thy waking, and that very night shall Romeo bear thee hence to Mantua. And this shall free thee from this present shame; if no inconstant toy, nor womanish fear, abate thy valor in the acting it." Juliet was silent for a moment, before she smiled.

"Give me, give me! O, tell not me of fear! Love give me strength! and strength shall help afford. Farewell, dear father!" and with a joyous smile on her face she left.

"What, is my daughter gone to Friar Laurence?" Capulet said sitting at his desk, a stern look about his face.

"Yes." Lady Capulet answered.

"Let us hope he is able to knock some sense into her. You know dear wife that I do not wish to discard her. Especially considering that she is now my only heir." Just then Juliet entered, smiling.

"Father." she said getting down upon her knees in front of him as her smile faded. "If I may I would like to ask for thy forgiveness, I will love Romeo no more and be your daughter once more." Capulet smiled.

"Oh daughter you can not know how sweet your words are to my ear." he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Oh we must celebrate! come!" he waved at some of his serving men "send three hundred invitations out." The serving men bowed and ran off. Capulet turned back to his daughter. "In no less than three hours we will be marry making in the great hall! I will admit, with the short notice it cant be too fancy, but a masked ball will do nicely!" he kissed her on the forehead and walked off to prepare for the party. Lady Capulet came over and kissed her daughter on the cheek and before holding her close.

"You had me worried there dear!" she said and Juliet hugged her tighter. "But no worries, all is well now!" and she left.

"Romeo! Romeo!"

"Yes Benvolio, what news do you bring?" Romeo said rushing out to greet his cousin.

"I have watched thy lady as thee asked"

"and?" Romeo sprang on him, worry in his eyes. Benvolio chuckled

"Fear not cousin she is safe!" Romeo relaxed, the had not realized he had been holding his breath. "But the Capulets hold a masquerade ball" an enormous grin grew on Romeo's face and he passionately grabbed his cousin's arms

"Benvolio this is fantastic, I will get to see thy love once more! when does it begin?"

"Soon"

"Well then, let us be off!" with that Romeo pushed his way passed Benvolio and hopped on his horse, a grand smile on his face. "Come one cousin, what doe thou wait for?" he said when Benvolio simply stood there. Benvolio chuckled before mounting his horse as well.

"Never have walls of mine enemy been so welcoming." Romeo remarked as they walked down the hall of the Capulets domain.

"Ay but let us hope that we are not entering the serpent's den, were a trap awaits!" Benvolio calmly responded. Just then they entered the grand hall, were people danced, and music played. Romeo grinned from ear to ear.

"Come to me my lady!" he muttered to him self looking about the room.

"Be weary cousin! For we know not what awaits us here." But Romeo did not reply. "Look! there is Rosalin, remember when thrust did love her." Benvolio smiled and pointed. "Romeo?" he turned but Romeo was no longer standing next to him, for he now stood in the crowd, gently pushing his way threw. The more time past the gloomier he grew.

"Where are you fair saint?" he muttered to himself, going threw a doorway that was covered by a curtain, and finding himself in grand hall. He marched cross it's empty floor and up the stairs and down the hall, but still no Juliet came to great him. He dared not call her name for fear of being caught. Suddenly he head footsteps around the corner. He peered around only to see a maid hurry down the hall away from him. He rounded the corner when the maid was out of sight, and found a door to his right. Entering it he found himself in a bed room, Some one lay on the bed, as still as stone. Cautiously, he crept around the bed, to investigate who lay there. Until he spotted a tuft of brown, wavy hair that was sprawled on the bed. Romeo, smiled and came over to the bed. There she was, Juliet, his Juliet, his wife.

"Oh Juliet." he whispered and brushed her cheek with his hand. Then his joyous smile fell. "Your cold" he took a step back in surprise. "Juliet?'" he stepped forth once more. "Juliet, tell me not that thou are dead." He picked her up and held her in his arms, noticing the empty bottle in her hands. He placing his head against her, he began to cry. "Dear saint, your beauty makes this room a feasting presence full of light. O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath!" Tears poured from his eyes and landed on Juliet's face. He rocked her back and forth, and then he set her down and placed her head upon the pillow, flattened out her dress, straightened her hair and placed her hands upon her stomach all the while saying. "If I would have kept thy family peace no matter the cost, had I known it would cost thy life. The world is but dead to me now." he placed his head against hears.

"Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns will have a bout with you. Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty, she, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now? come, musicians, play. A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls." Capulet's words echoed down his very own halls and in to his daughter's chambers where he had yet to discover his half dead daughter. Romeo looked up, and listened to the music begin to play, and the constant chatter of the cowed that smiled, and rejoiced. He looked at Juliet and swept a hand down her cheek.

"Fear not my love, I will be with thee soon." Calmly he walked back down the hall and down the stairs. He entered the banquet hall where the party was being held. Calmly he pushed his way threw the crowed to the center of the room. Standing in the center of the dance floor, he removed his mask. For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly, some women gasped, and Capulet turned.

"Grab him!" he yelled pointing a finger at Romeo, who only held his arms wide. As men rushed forth to grab him. Just then Friar Laurence appeared among the guests. Having not found Romeo at his house, a servant had informed him that he had overheard something about the Capulets house. However he arrived just in time to see Romeo getting dragged away by Capulets. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out, as guilt overwhelmed him, he wished had had walked faster, he should have left sooner! But it was too late now, what could stop this disaster? "Servingman!" Capulet demanded.

"Yes master?"

"Go fetch my daughter, for she had been gone far too long from this joyous occasion!" the servant bowed and left. Friar Laurence hustled out, knowing he wasn't supposed to be there.

It wasn't long before the servant returned to his master and informed him of his daughter's death. Where Capulet pushed the man aside and hustled up to his daughter's room. His wife, noticing his expression of concern followed him. They stood by her bead along with her nurse, all crying.

"it's your fault!" Lady Capulet said to Capulet in tears. "If you had just accepted her love for Romeo, she would still be here!" Lady Capulet put her face in her hands. Capulet grabbed his wife by the harms and lightly shook her.

"No! Romeo did this! She never would have fallen for Romeo if it hadn't been for him! h_e,_" he screamed pointing back threw the door. "is the reason that our dear daughter is dead." Lady Capulet was looking her husband in the eyes, with sorrow. "fear not! for he will pay tomorrow morn, when I kill him with my own sward, infant of the Montague's house. They will pay! they will pay dearly for our loss! a life for a life." he stormed out of the room. Leaving Lady Capulet and Juliet's nurse to stair at each other with worry.

"Juliet!" a voice said faintly, from some place far off. "Juliet!" this time was louder. "Juliet!" it was getting sharper and louder every time it called her name. "Juliet!" it was a mans voice, she realized, and right in front of her. She suddenly became aware of her body shaking back and forth. "Juliet!" she smiled and reached a hand up to whoever held her in his arms.

"Oh my sweet Romeo!" she said with her eyes still closed. Suddenly but instead of brushing her sweet Romeo's soft face, she touched something prickly, she gave a little gasp and pulled her and away, finally opening her eyes. "Friar Laurence!" she said sitting up. "Where is Romeo?"

"Your father has him trapped and is on his way to kill him now."

"What!" Juliet exclaimed.


End file.
